


Mayview Musical

by Blairdiggory



Series: Old Pnat Fanfic Upload [4]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, I'm not gonna tag characters because I think everyone's in here at some point, this was a joke FOR SURE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: Everyone n Mayview begins bursting into song for no reason. Max is fully aware of it, even if no one else is.





	Mayview Musical

Max woke up bright and early for another day of school. Something didn't feel right, but he ignored it because everything in Mayview felt pretty weird in general. He gathered his supplies, said goodbye to PJ and Lefty, and walked downstairs to the Corner Store.  
"Morning, Dad," he said, grabbing a bunch of candy bars for his lunch.  
"Good morning, my sweet loinsfruit!"  
"Dad, can you not."  
"You know what? I feel like today is going to be a really great day for you, kiddo!"  
"That's great, Dad."  
And it was great. Until his dad burst into song.  
"I know that something has changed! Never felt this way! And right here today, this could be the start of something new! It feels so right-" He thrust Max into a big shoulder hug "-to be here with you! Oh! And now-" He grabbed Max by the shoulders and shook him "-looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new!"  
Max didn't know how to respond so he just sort of slipped out of his dad's grasp and got the heck out of there.  
That wasn't particularly weird or anything. His dad had a habit of doing weird things, so he supposed this wasn't the weirdest thing he'd ever done. There was that one time with the stroller and the baby llama. That was probably the strangest thing. So Max shook it off and continued to school.  
Once he got there, he bumped into someone. That someone happened to be Isaac, who seemed to be looking for something.  
"Oh hey, sorry, Isaac, I didn't see you there! How goes it?"  
Isaac looked at him and grinned. And then…  
"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see you were always right beside me."  
"Wait, why are you singing-"  
"Thought I was alone with no one to hold, but you were always right beside me."  
Max looked around. No one seemed to notice that this anime boy had started singing out of the blue.  
"This feelings like no other! I want you to know that I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do! And I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you! So lonely before, I finally found what I've been looking for!"  
Max just gaped at him. Isaac looked confused.  
"Why is it so weird that I've been looking for you all morning? I had to tell you that we have an Activity Club meeting this afternoon."  
"But you just-"  
"Hey, sorry, I have to go. I have morning patrol-"  
He stopped when Ed and Isabel ran up to join them.  
"Hey, guys!" said Isabel. "I guess Isaac's told you about the club meeting this afternoon, right?"  
"Um, yeah, he did."  
"Then what are you still doing here Isaac?" Isabel smirked. "You have morning duty today! Go get 'em, tiger!"  
"Yeah, seriously, Isaac," said Ed. "You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!"  
Isaac sang mockingly after him, "I gotta get my, get my head in the game."  
Isabel chimed in. "You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game."  
"Are you guys messing with me?" Max said.  
"Max, we're not even talking about you. How would we be messing with you?" Ed was confused.  
"But you… you just… never mind. I have to get to class." Max grumbled and walked off in the direction of the school.  
"What's his problem this morning?" Isabel asked.  
"Beats me," said Isaac. "He seemed confused when I asked him to come to the meeting today. Maybe he's just tired?"  
The three club members agreed he was either tired or there was a spirit sucking his brain out. Whatever the case, they'd deal with it later.  
Max was jumpy all day, but luckily nothing happened. No one broke out in song in any of his classes. He guessed all this weirdness was probably just a freak Mayview thing. He was starting to feel better, when Suzy came up to him at lunch and dragged him to her table.  
"Time to sit with us and spill your Activity Club secrets to us, Max!" she said with a maniacal grin on her face.  
"Oh, um, jeez, I'd love to, but I actually swore a blood oath, and if I tell you anything, I'll probably spontaneously combust or something."  
Suzy glared at him. She gazed out over the horizon of students scattered about the lunch room, at Ed sitting with Lisa, Cody, Jeff, and Violet, at Isabel by herself, at Isaac with his weeaboo friends. And she began to sing.  
"This is not what I want. This is not what I planned. And I've just got to say, I do not understand! Something is really-"  
"Something's not right!" Colin piped up.  
Suzy glared at him "-really wrong! And we've got to get things back where they belong!"  
And then she grabbed her fork and angrily shoved mystery meat in her mouth.  
Max silently looked at Suzy, then Colin, then Dimitri. Dimitri noticed his horrorstruck look.  
"What's wrong, Max?"  
"Did you not just hear that?!"  
"Hear Suzy's plan to take down the Activity Club? That happens every day. You get used to it."  
"You didn't notice the singing?"  
Dimitri raised an eyebrow.  
"Whose singing?"  
"Suzy's!"  
"Uh, she was just talking, Max. Unless you're talking about something that happened before I got here?"  
Max couldn't believe it. Everyone was singing, and nobody was even aware of it. Was his life turning into a musical? Would he end up singing too? Because that was not ok. He was content being the kid who was fully aware that everyone was singing if he didn't have to sing.  
Max pulled out his candy bars and ate them in brooding silence. He had to get to the bottom of this.  
After lunch, Max moved to his next class, but found his way blocked by Johnny and his gang.  
"Hey, Maximillion! You ready for our midafternoon tussle like usual?" Johnny cracked his knuckles.  
"…Since when do we have midafternoon tussles?"  
"Since now! Friendship fusion, form!"  
Stephen climbed onto RJ's shoulders, who climbed onto Johnny's shoulders. Johnny got in his battle stance, while Stephen began to sing.  
"Can you feel it building? Like a wave the ocean just can't control!"  
"Connected by our feelings, ooh, in our very souls," R.J. sang.  
"Rising till it lifts us up, so everyone can see!" Johnny rocked out.  
"We're breaking free!" Ollie screamed.  
"We're soaring, flying! There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach! If we're trying, but we're breaking free!" they all sang as they lunged at Max.  
Max dodged out of the way and, using the fact that the four of them couldn't move very well since they were balanced poorly, skedaddled past them.  
Not Johnny! Not them too! Max thought as he ran through the halls, listening as the friendship fusion made its way toward him. He stopped, panting, inside his classroom. He would have to wait the school day out, then go home and scream into a pillow. If this was the rest of his life, he wouldn't be able to handle it.  
After class, the school bell chimed, letting the students out for the day. Max and the other Activity Club members met in the club room. Isaac was arguing with Isabel and Ed about whether he was a dork or not.  
"C'mon, Max, back me up! These losers need to be put back into place!"  
"I don't know Isaac, you are sort of a nerd," Max joked.  
"See, Isaac? Even Max agrees. All hail the dork lord!" Isabel and Ed clutched their sides laughing. Isaac just stared at Max. This was the kid who he thought was on his side. The kid who was going to be his friend, unlike Ed and Isabel. He thought he could trust Max. He set his mouth in a firm line and glared at Max.  
"I thought you were my fairy tale, a dream when I'm not sleeping," he whisper sang. "A wish upon a star that's coming true. But everybody else could tell that I confused my feelings with the truth when there was me and you."  
"Woah, Isaac, I didn't mean it that way. You don't have to sing a solo about me."  
"What?"  
"Never mind."  
Isaac turned away a dramatically looked out the window. Mr. Spender hurried in right then.  
"Kids! There's a spirit in the upper hallway that needs to be taken care of! Can I count on you to take care of it?"  
"Yes, sir!" Ed said, as he and Izzy ran out of the room. Max looked back at Isaac before he followed, but Isaac wouldn't look at him. Isaac waited until Max was a good distance away before he left.  
In the upper corridor, a large bear-like spirit was attacking Isabel and Ed. The two were doing a good job of parrying his swipes, but they needed help. Max ran in, hitting things with his baseball bat. Isaac tried shooting lightning at the bear, but he kept missing his target. All in all, the Activity Club was not in sync.  
"C'mon guys, we have to work together!" said Isabel.  
"It's not like I can work with all of you guys insulting me all the time!" Isaac said angrily.  
"This is life or afterlife, Isaac, this is not the time to be angsty! Max, stop swinging wildly!"  
"Well, what else am I supposed to do?"  
"Max, aim for the jaw and nose! Isaac, blind it! Ed and I can take out the legs and destroy it! Are you with me?"  
The other three agreed.  
"We need to beat this spirit! I believe in dreaming, shooting for the stars! Baby, to be number one, you've got to raise the bar!" Isabel began singing wildly.  
"I DON'T THINK THIS IS THE TIME FOR THIS!" Max shouted.  
"Kicking and a scratching, grinding out my best! Anything it takes to climb the ladder of success!" Ed yelled, painting a lasso and roping it onto one of the bears paws.  
"Work my tail off every day," Isaac sang angrily. "Gotta bump the competition, blow them all away!"  
He sent a huge gust off wing to immobilize the bear, then shot snow into its eyes.  
"Yeah, we're gonna bop, bop, bop, bop to the top! Slip and slide and ride that rhythm!" they sang in harmony. Isabel ran and slid underneath the bear, taking out its back legs.  
"Jump and hop, hop till we drop! And start again!" Isabel lassoed the other leg.  
"Zig zag zop, pop like a mop, scoot around the corner!" Ed hogtied the bear.  
"Move it to the groove till the music stops! Til we reach the top! Bop to the top! Go, Max!"  
Max took a running leap and slammed his bat into the bears head. The bear poofed into a white oblivion. The other ran up to him.  
"Way to go, Max!" Ed said.  
"Thanks! I mean, I really just finished what you guys started," Max said.  
"Max is right. We needed everyone on this mission. Including you Isaac. We really do work well as a team." Isabel grabbed everyone by the shoulders and began swaying.  
"Everyone is special in their own way. We make each other strong!" Izzy sang, beaming at her boys.  
"We're not the same, we're different in a good way!" sang Ed.  
"Together's where we belong!" Isaac sheepishly chimed in.  
Max was not ok with this swaying and this music, but Isabel had him in a vice grip and glared at him when he tried to get out of it.  
"We're all in this together! Once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that we're all in this together! And it shows when we stand hand in hand, make our dreams come true!" Isabel, Isaac, and Ed sang. As soon as Isabel let go of him, Max ran back to the club room to grab his backpack and ran as fast as he could away from the school.  
After that day, no one sang randomly anymore. Max had no idea what had caused it. Maybe it was a prank. Maybe it was a spirit that forced everyone to sing. But he was overwhelmingly happy that the experience was over, and he could go back to living his nomal-ish life in Mayview.


End file.
